


What Everyone Wanted

by sstwinz



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Backstory, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwinz/pseuds/sstwinz
Summary: Icy is evil. Why shouldn’t she be? Powerful, ambitious, she’s the greatest witch the magical world has ever seen. But was she always this way? A story about how expectations can shape a person.Originally written in 2015!





	What Everyone Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Icy has always fascinated me as a character, so I wanted to write a backstory exposé for her! This isn't her canon backstory, I'm not sure if that has ever been revealed!

Icy had never been evil.

Born of a prominent fairy family, it was always expected that she would get a letter of invitation to Alfea and follow in her parents’ footsteps. As a child, Icy had always been highly skilled in magic, even with no training. She would freeze her toys and even her nanny’s hand every so often. She was written up in papers as the Child Prodigy, sure to be one of the most influential fairies of her generation. The only problem was, she had never been able to transform. As hard as she tried, she never magically grew wings and increased her magical powers by saying a few simple words. Her parents assured her that it probably only took extra practice, the kind that she would be able to get at Alfea, and kept that information out of the papers.

But instead of an invitation to Alfea, Icy instead received an invitation to Cloud Tower. Her parents were shocked, and Icy was devastated. After all those years of being called an Up-and-Coming Fairy Leader, she had been labeled as a witch? She waited for weeks, but no acceptance letter to Alfea arrived. With no other choice, Icy packed her bags and, after a goodbye to her parents, left for Cloud Tower.

While in her first year, Icy learned new ways to control her magic. Although it hadn’t been what she was expecting, she was still a fast learner. She no longer felt bad about not being able to transform; at Cloud Tower, no one was able to. She practiced for hours every day until she was able to fly without wings just like the most powerful witches at the school. She increased her magical powers from endless time spent reading books on spells. New papers were written about her, calling her the Most Evil Witch of their Generation, soon to be the largest threat to the safety of the magical kingdom. The words stung, but Icy ignored them. She continued to train, growing stronger every day. If she couldn’t be a fairy, at least she could make her parents proud another way.

When she came home for summer vacation, everything was different. Her parents shrank away from her hugs, her little brother burst into tears when she asked if he wanted to play. Her own family was  _ afraid _ of her. They stayed as far away from her as possible, and that hurt most of all. Her parents weren’t proud of her, they  _ hated _ her. Icy felt betrayed. She left early, without saying goodbye, and went back to Cloud Tower. She studied more, learned even more to forget about the fact that her family no longer cared about her.

As she started her second year, Icy had a new set of people to impress. She knew how to make snowflakes dance and how to create beautiful ice sculptures, but no one wanted to see that at Cloud Tower. She forgot those spells and learned new ones, ones that would make her instructors proud. She quickly rose up the ranks of witches. Now even the other witches avoided her,  _ feared _ her, but Icy no longer cared. She told herself that she no longer cared what anyone thought of her, and reminded herself of it so often that it became true. Icy became one of the most powerful witches at Cloud Tower, and soon even her teachers had nothing left to teach her, so Icy turned solely to books.

Illegal books, dangerous books, The kind of books that were kept locked up in the very heart of Cloud Tower. Those were the books that Icy set her eyes on. She learned the darkest magic spells ever written by witches, and mastered them. She met Stormy and Darcy, two other powerful witches. They were close to her level, but not quite as advanced at magic as she was. The three became friends, not out of kinship, but out of necessity. The three each fulfilled a need in each other, and for Icy, that need was to have people who respected her achievements, who would compliment her on her deeds, though she never cared about the two enough to worry about what they thought about her. The three witches became a force of evil, with Icy at the lead.

Icy became her own ultimate creation, an Ice Queen who kept herself frozen from the feelings of others. She only cared about herself, she was the only one who she could trust to never hide away. She became the strongest witch in all of the magical kingdom, capable of making anyone tremble in fear before her gaze. She was the ultimate evil and the largest threat to the safety of magical kingdom.

After all, isn’t that what everyone had wanted?


End file.
